Poca luz, el Capitán
by Dadaiiro
Summary: Alguna vez se ha visto a Tezuka sin sus queridos lentes? Si fuera por él, no se los quita. Pero qué tal si las circunstancias lo ameritan? Qué tan ciego está realmente nuestro capitán?


**Poca luz, el Capitán **

_Por Dadaiiro_

Los rayos de sol caían sin piedad sobre los campos verdes de entrenamiento. Los jóvenes atletas procuraban mantener el ritmo, pero era casi imposible hacerlo y no desmayarse. Inclusive los jugadores regulares batallaban por mantener su vigor bajo tal tortura de verano. Pero como siempre, uno de ellos se mantenía como ajeno a la situación de su entorno, y ese era Kunimitsu Tezuka, el capitán del equipo de tennis.

Tezuka, como todo buen capitán, se dedicaba a observar las jugadas de sus compañeros y mandar a los chicos de primero. Sin embargo, no siendo totalmente inmune al trato del sol, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña discusión que tenían dos de sus compañeros más jóvenes en una esquina no muy lejos a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que dices, víbora?-

-Fshhhh, ¡Lo que escuchaste, idiota!-

Y así, como es de costumbre desde tiempos remotos en el club de tennis, Momoshiro Takeshi y Kaidoh Kaoru se tomaron del cuello de la playera.

Poco a poco se fue armando el escándalo. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes se fue formando alrededor de los dos jugadores que ahora se revolcaban en el suelo. Tezuka frunció el ceño y se abrió paso entre los espectadores. Abrió su boca para reprender tan infame conducta pero, en una de sus vueltas, el par colisionó con su capitán mandándolo también al suelo. Kunimitsu rápidamente puso las manos para no caer cara al suelo pero, por su rápido movimiento, sus gafas salieron volando para caer a poco menos de un metro de él por donde volvieron a pasar los pleitistas escuchándose un catastrófico _'CRACK'_ que dejó inmóviles a todos, los del pleito y espectadores en general.

La ceja del capitán tembló un poco y… _-¡¡Veinte vueltas a la cancha, todos!_-

-Ups,- dijo Momo –Buchou(1), lo siento, pero en verdad fue culpa de Mamushi(2) aquí.- se quejó señalando a su compañero que lo volteaba a ver de forma exasperada.

_-¡Kaidoh!-_

-¡Eres un asqueroso mentiroso! ¡Tú me insultaste primero!-

-¡Pero tú aplastaste los lentes de Buchou!-

-¡¡SILENCIO! ¡¡Cincuenta vueltas, ambos!-

oOoOo

-¿Está seguro de que no los podrían tener listos para más pronto?- preguntó Oishi con tono preocupado.

El optometrista negó con la cabeza observando nuevamente el par de lentes contorsionados. –Lo siento. La varilla se puede enderezar y el aro soldar para mañana, pero las micas tienen una graduación difícil. No es tan sencillo conseguir un alto índice policarbonato en tan poco tiempo. Lo más rápido que pudiéramos hacerlo es para mañana en la tarde.-

Tezuka suspiró, tendría que aceptar el trato. –De acuerdo. ¿Me podría dar un presupuesto?-

El equipo de Seigaku salió de la pequeña óptica en silencio realmente no sabiendo que decir. Por fin Eiji, quien odiaba los momentos tensos expresó su sentir. -¡Nya! Qué problemático, ¡pero es la primera vez que veo a Buchou sin sus lentes!-

-Saa, podría ser una oportunidad para probar los lentes de contacto.- dijo Fuji con esa sonrisa suya.

-Hmm… hay un siete por ciento de probabilidad de que el sempai(3) recurra a ellos.-

-En verdad lo siento, Buchou. Kaidoh y yo nos encargaremos del costo de la reparación.- dijo Momo inclinándose un tanto avergonzado.

-Fshhhh-

"Ya lo creo que sí" pensó Tezuka. –Regresen a sus casas. Mañana hay práctica después de clases. No falten.- dijo y con eso dio la media vuelta y dirigirse a la parada del autobús cuando… '_PAK'_

-¡Tezuka!-

Estúpido poste.

oOoOo

-Gracias por la compañía- se despidió Kunimitsu de su amigo.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? No es ningún problema desviarme un poco por la mañana.-

-No, estaré bien. Puedo llegar a la escuela sin problema.-

Oishi no estaba muy seguro de la veracidad de esas palabras pero conocía muy bien el orgullo del chico y no insistió más. Se despidió dejando al joven capitán frente a su casa yendo en dirección de la suya.

Tezuka observó el bulto (que por lógica sabía era Oishi) alejarse y talló el puente de su nariz. No podía creer lo descuidado que había sido. Por si fuera poco, ese era su único par. Tendría que pensar en comprar un repuesto para estas ocasiones… Suspiró. Mañana sería un día largo.

oOoOo

-¡Mira, mira! ¿No es ese el capitán del club de tennis?-

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que guapo se ve sin lentes!-

-¿Quién pensaría que se vería tan distinto sin lentes?

-¿En serio? ¿Se te hace?-

Muchos comentarios como estos escuchaba a diario en su camino a la escuela, así que no le sorprendió en absoluto al escuchar a los demás alumnos hablar. Normalmente les ignoraba y proseguía su camino sin inmutarse siquiera en su paso pero hoy era diferente. Las circunstancias no eran del todo… normales…

-Pero, ¿qué hay con esas hojas?-

-¿Y por qué del polvo?-

-¡¡Shhh! ¡No tan fuerte, te va a escuchar!-

Tezuka lo único que quería era llegar. Ese atajo por el parque definitivamente había sido muy mala idea.

-Buchou, su uniforme está lleno de polvo.- dijo Ryoma Echizen que se le unió en su caminata a la escuela. Tezuka nomás lo volteó a ver y quedó en silencio. –Mada mada dane.- dijo el chico y continuó caminando.

Al llegar a su escritorio colocó su mochila en su lugar y se acomodó en su asiento. Ya pediría después apuntes, por lo pronto nada le impedía escuchar. El profesor no tardó mucho en entrar y las clases comenzaron.

La mañana transcurrió sin nada significativo. Por su parte permaneció callado y atento (no que nunca lo fuera) y los maestros no se aventuraron a pedirle que ayudara con la lectura de algún párrafo o ejercicio matemático al pizarrón. Fue un acuerdo mudo entre ellos.

Pronto ya era hora de la práctica. Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la casita de lockers para cambiarse. Como siempre, fue el primero en llegar y aprovechó esa ventaja para cambiarse con sumo cuidado. No quería terminar haciendo el ridículo más aún poniéndose la camisa al revés. Cuando terminó puso su uniforme dentro de su maleta y buscó con el tacto el candado de su locker. Intentó insertar la llave en él varias veces, pero éste parecía resistirse. Finalmente el colmo fue que después de tanta batalla las llaves resbalaron de sus manos para caer quién sabe donde. Harto ya con su suerte hizo lo primero que pasó por su mente para liberar su frustración: pateó el locker.

Lo que no sabía él es que ya había espantado a más de un regular fuera de la casita no queriendo toparse con el Capitán de tan mal humor. Después de varios intentos más, pudo arreglárselas solo y dejó sus pertenencias ahí. Entró en el campo y tomó su lugar usual al lado de las canchas. No podía ver mas que objetos borrosos moverse de un lado a otro, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Él era el pilar del equipo y no podía retirarse por tan poca cosa como un par de anteojos. Por suerte todos parecían llenos de energía y, por el ruido de las raquetas, trabajaban duro en sus tiros. Sintiendo un poco de sed se dirigió a su bolsa por su botella de agua. Sin embargo, de pronto el suelo no estuvo tan liso como lo esperaba y tropezó con lo que supuso después fue una pelota de tennis para caer sentado hiriendo más que solo su orgullo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sempai!- gritaron los chicos de primero.

Tezuka gruñó y les ordenó limpiaran de prisa las pelotas tiradas y que dieran diez vueltas a la cancha después de terminar. Sed olvidada se levantó y sacudió para dirigirse (con más cuidado esta vez) al lado de las bancas. Ahí permaneció hasta el final de la práctica cuando todos los regulares se reunieron para escuchar el programa nuevo de entrenamiento de Inui para el próximo torneo.

-Cambiando de tema,- dijo Kawamura –¿Vas a recoger tus lentes hoy?-

-¡Sí, Nya! ¡Vamos todos! ¡No podemos dejar abandonado a nuestro capitán poca luz!- gritó Kikumaru.

-_Eiji…_- djio Tezuka en tono de advertencia y mirada fulminante que se veía (si se podía) aún más intensa sin el armazón que la escondiera.

-Er… Kikumaru-sempai está por allá…- dijo Momo apuntando al pelirrojo que se escondía detrás de Oishi dejando a Momoshiro víctima de tal mirada.

-Hmf- resopló el capitán un tanto fastidiado y dio la vuelta… para estamparse con la puerta cerrada de la cancha.

-Er… ¿Tezuka?-

oOoOo

-¿Y? ¿Cómo los sientes?- preguntó Oishi al chico mientras se probaba sus ahora arreglados lentes.

-Creo que todo está bien- dijo viéndose por primera vez en el día en el espejo. –Muchas gracias.- le dijo al optometrista con una leve reverencia.

-No hay de qué. Sólo procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo el oculista con una sonrisa.

-¡Hoi, hoi! ¡Tezuka Buchou ha vuelto en toda su gloria!-

-Ah… me he quedado en la banca rota- se quejó por debajo Momo. Pero no sin que se diera cuenta su rival eterno, por supuesto.

-Fshhh… a ver si así aprendes.-

-¿Qué insinúas, Mamushi?-

-¡No me digas así!-

-¿Qué cosa, Ma-mu-shi?-

Tezuka decidió salir de ahí y prevenir otra desgracia. Ya tenía su visión de vuelta y así quería que permaneciese. Ya los pondría a dar vueltas a la cancha después. Salieron todos del local y se dirigieron al cruce más cercano, el capitán ignorando el pleito que parecía estallar en cualquier momento atrás de él. El semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar y debían pasar de prisa mientras los peatones tuvieran preferencia. Iba a dar el paso para bajar de la banqueta cuando algo lo golpea por detrás, zumbando a un lado de la oreja…. Arrastrando tras de sí sus gafas…

-¡Ah! ¡Mi raqueta!- se escuchó la voz de Momo.

Tezuka volteó para reprenderlo nuevamente y prometerle un buen entrenamiento que le agotaría esas energías de más que traía cuando… _'¡¡CRACK!'_. El semáforo había cambiado.

-… ¿Buchou?...-

Entonces los regulares conocieron lo que era el terror puro…

**-FIN-**

Notas de autor:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Jajaja, fue un pequeño y corto fic, ¡pero es que se me ocurrió y no pude evitar que escribirlo! Pobre Tezuka, ¿no? ¡Lo siento! Pero creo que mi filosofía coincide un poco con la de Fuji: es divertido ver a los demás sufrir (hasta cierto punto! No soy sádica tampoco!)

Para aquellos que no entendieron algunas palabritas en japonés por ahí aquí les pongo una pequeña traducción:

(1)Buchou: Capitán.

(2)Mamushi: Serpiente.

(3)Sempai: término que le dan los estudiantes menores a los que van un grado o más adelantados que ellos.

Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Que tengan buen día!

Shao.


End file.
